Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to gesture detection using a camera associated with an information handling system.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide information handling systems with an integrated video camera (e.g., a webcam). For example, all in one type information handling systems or portable type information handling systems may include the video camera within the housing of the system while stand alone type information handling systems may include the video camera which is associated with the display device of the information handling system. In certain systems the video camera may be integrated with the display device. In other systems, the video camera may be coupled to the information handling system and then located in proximity with the display device.
It is also known to use cameras to perform gesture detection. Known two dimensional (2D) cameras (such as webcam type cameras) can provide certain advantages over three dimensional (3d) cameras (also referred to as depth cameras). More specifically, gesture recognition systems based on 2D cameras often require fewer resources (such as processor and power resources). Additionally, gesture recognition systems based on 2D cameras can typically detect users at a greater distance than those based on 3D cameras (due to no need for an active light source). However, when performing gesture detection, the use of 2D cameras can present a few challenges also. For example, 2D cameras that are sensitive to visible light often don't function optimally in environments with low levels of ambient light. Other cameras may be sensitive to other parts of the light spectrum (e.g., infrared (IR) cameras) and can function in low light, but may be of limited usage (e.g., may not be used for web conferencing). Also, gesture recognition systems based on 2D cameras often don't function optimally in environments which have challenging backgrounds (e.g., intricate, detailed, and/or complex backgrounds). Also, gesture recognition systems based on 2D cameras often don't function optimally in scenarios that require fine hand or finger tracking (e.g., due to lack of depth information).